


Hank Was in Martha's Vineyard

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Robbery, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: What would happen if Hank and Dorothy weren't home when Nate took Mick to their house.





	Hank Was in Martha's Vineyard

Nate had no idea why he thought this was a good idea.

He could blame it on the free-flowing margaritas or feeling like he was missing out on some kind of grand adventure. Maybe it was being honored for his work, missing one of his friends or the late-night hour. Maybe he just wanted to shove it to his dad.

Whatever his reasoning it led to him here, in his childhood home, with Mick Rory. Not that Mick knew it was his childhood home.

Mick was luckily preoccupied in scouting out rooms for ‘loot’ so he wasn’t there when Nate disengaged the alarm, or when Nate flipped down some pictures of him his mother had put on the mantel.

His parents had insurance, most of the stuff in the house was of little sentimental value, hell except for a few pieces of jewelry he didn’t think any of it was worth its purchase value. Nate didn’t even think the house was worth its purchase value.

Maybe he spent too much of his time living on tiny ship cabin with communal rooms that always seemed to be full of life, but the cold, dark Heywood estate seemed like it was over sized and full of wasted space. Like you could go a week without seeing another person.

He didn’t know how his mother could stand it.

Nate watched Mick pick out some pricey trinkets and place them on the dining room table, grabbing a beer from the fridge and finding a seat to watch him work from. Before long he knew he was drifting off and losing pieces of time from his exhaustion.

“Wanna explain this Pretty?” Mick shock Nate awake and glared down at him.

Nate blinked and checked his now empty bottle of beer. He sighed and hauled himself up of his seat.

“Explain what exactly?” Nate yawned as he scratched his chest and moved to head back to the kitchen for a fresh beer. Mick’s arm blocked his way and made him look over at the cranky thief.

“This.” Mick shoved a picture in his face. Nate leaned away from the image intruding on his space and looked it over. It was a picture of Nate and his mother at one of the universities he taught at briefly. He couldn’t remember which or when, but he figured his mother must of kept it on her desk or dresser or maybe her nightstand.

“Oh, yeah.” Nate shrugged as he took out the picture from Mick and added to his loot pile. “This is my parent’s place. Didn’t think you care.”

Nate shoved past Mick and went to the fridge, successfully grabbing two fresh bottles of beer and fishing out the church key from its place in a counter drawer before Mick caught up with him.

“You thought it was a good idea to steal from your parents?” Mick growled and stole one of the bottles after Nate opened it.

“Why does it matter? You wanted to steal some stuff, they have stuff and insurance on the stuff. I think most of it is crap anyways and my dad is a cold and distant asshole. Take what you want.” Nate shrugged.

Mick drowned the beer and crowded Nate against the counter to glower over him.

“Why?”

“Why what Mick?” Nate said wearily. He was too tired for heavy thinking.

“Why not just break in and break shit or steal stuff yourself if you hate your ma and pop so much?” Mick asked with a dark serious tune that seemed out of place for him.

“I don’t hate them Mick. I love my mom, and my dad can be a bit of an asshole, but he is ok in his own way. I just hate this. This house, this stuff. Its worthless, meaningless crap not worth the time it took for them to pick it out.” Nate spit out with a bit more malice than he intended. He looked away from Mick, taking a sip from his bottle.

Mick chuckled and leaned closer into Nate’s space.

“Damn, Pretty, didn’t know you could be so cold.” Nate shivered at the slight rumble that rolled through his body as the pyromaniac’s voice moved through his body.

“I’m not… it’s not being cold. It’s being realistic. My mom’s whole life has been this house and me. I’m fine, happy, I got friends and job I love. I want more for her than a house too big for one couple, full of shit that, that… means nothing! My mom should have a life outside wife and mother and this place… its her prison. Steal it all, burn it down, I don’t give two shits. It can all be replaced.” Nate felt his neck heat up in his anger, his voice rising, and he walked closer to Mick’s body, spittle even flying and falling on his chest.

“Even the pictures? The books? The things that do mean something? Should I burn that too?” Mick asked softly moving to thread his fingers into the hair on the back of his head. Nate gulped and found himself staring at the man’s lips. He considered the question and felt his body go limp.

“Fine, fine… don’t burn all… just take what you want, use what you want. None of it matters if it is just wealth. If she doesn’t have it maybe she will live a little.”

Mick chuckled and Nate jumped a little when he felt his other hand slide down the back of his pants.

“Oh, I’m going to burn something Pretty. Just not in here, maybe a controlled thing in the yard. Make your mom think this place isn’t safe and then she wants to leave. Go somewhere safer, or warmer, or just different. But what if what I want aint here in the house? At least not usually.” Mick leaned in close to the Nate’s face.

“Mick?” Nate asked breathlessly, leaning in closer feeling his body against the warmer one in front of him.

“Tell me no, tell me to stop, and I’ll stop.” Mick said softly before closing the distance and kissing the Nate. The kiss was heat and teeth, needy and raw and Nate responded immediately moving to hold on to the head of the other man.

Mick’s hands started pulling Nate’s shirt up and working on both their belts with clumsy hands. Nate moved to help him never wanting to break the kiss, deepening it so his tongue was prodding all the nocks and crannies he could find.

They finally broke apart when oxygen was needed, and the removal of clothes was hampered by their general closeness. Nate shoved his jeans down and kicked them to the side while Mick looked in a few of the upper cabinets.

“Lube?” Mick grumbled to him as Nate toed off his shoes, peering into the cabinets.

“Right of the oven, mom cooks with coconut oil.” Nate panted and leaned against the counter so he could watch Mick throw one the door and pull out a large tub of coconut oil which he slammed down onto the counter next to him and spun the lid off the container.

“Turn around.” Mick ordered as he lumbered over Nate again. Nate complied and leaned against the counter with his arm’s spread to take his weight.

“You sure Pretty?” Mick asked on more time as his hands felt up Nate’s ass roughly.

“Fuck Mick, shut up and fuck me already.” Nate groaned as he leaned back in to the touch.

Mick chuckled and felt long the waistband of Nate’s boxer briefs. Nate’s breath caught as he felt Mick’s finger find a small hole and pull, ripping the fabric away from his ass but keeping his now throbbing cock trapped in the front.

“Damn Mick, I would have stripped more if you want.” Nate moaned at the show of strength.

“This was more fun, now shut up and spread ‘em” Mick directed as he wrenched Nate’s head back to claim his mouth into another rough kiss. Nate complied, spreading his legs as wide as he could. The kiss was broken again, this time by Nate jerking back to curse as a slick prodded his anus, slipping in with insistence.

Nate leaned forward against the counter, pushing his rear higher into the air so that Mick could have better access. The first finger moved around briefly, spreading the make-shift lube around before retreating to be joined by another covered with more lube. Nate bite back a curse as he felt the fingers moving to explore his insides, stretching him, occasionally scissoring apart and massaging his insides.

When Mick found his prostate Nate cried out and laid his head on the counter in front of him. He knew he was cursing and moaning like a wonton slut, but he didn’t care. He just didn’t want the feeling to stop.

Mick pulled out the fingers again, to be returned with a third before Nate could complain and Nate quickly found himself panting and groaning as the assault on his prostate never let up even as he was stretched more and more. Nate wasn’t sure what he was saying, too distracted by the feeling of his body being stretch and prepped.

Nate whined when the fingers disappeared again only to bite it backm again when a meaty hand fondled his ass cheeks and the sound of a zipper drawing down filled the room. He glanced back to watch the Mick pull his jeans down enough to pull his cock form the confines of his underwear and began to slather more coconut oil along his impressive length.

Nate groaned loudly as Mick manhandled him to be leaning down against the counter while his ass was angled up. Nate let out a low moan as Mick pushed into him with a slow deliberate drag that he refused to give up. Mick bottomed out with a sharp jolt forward make Nate curse and knock his head on the counter.

“Fuck Mick.” Nate spit out as he panted lightly as he clenched a few times around the length getting use to the feeling, groaning against the burn and stretch.

“You need to stop?” Mick asked as his hand rubbed up his back while the other moved to fondle him through the remains of his underwear.

“You do and I will find some way to kill you and spread your body part though out time.” Nate growled and shifted his hips a little as his body adjusted to the full feeling. The burn started to edge away, and Nate dropped his head back to his arms. “I’m good. Move.”

Mick chuckled and pulled back to thrust back in sharply. Mick set a brutal pace, pounding into his prostate maliciously, his intent clear. Nate found himself cursing and edging him on, drool running from his mouth as he couldn’t keep it closed for the life of him.

The room was full of just the sound Nate’s pleas and encouragement and the sound skin slapping together roughly. Nate couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling in him as Mick never let up with his insistent thrusts. His parents could have walked in right then and he would just beg Mick to go harder.

The thrust did get harder, deeper, each drag on his prostate more persistent and over powering, Nate’s sense narrowing further to the feeling. He was getting closer and closer, his cock dripping and straining against the remaining fabric of his boxers. He started thrusting his hips backwards with each thrust, making the trusts go deeper and over flowing him with feeling.

“Mick, please, please, please, Mick, fuck, please!” Nate screamed as he felt the pleasure becoming too much. One of Mick’s hands broke his grip on his hips and grabbed Nate’s cock through the cloth of his remaining underwear, squeezing and massaging him roughly.

It was the tipping point for Nate, his back arching as he came hard in the remains of his underwear. Mick’s thrusts didn’t slow down as he rode him through the orgasm until he came himself, flooding Nate with his warm ejaculate. Mick’s body slumped over Nate, pinning him against the counter.

The pair panted as they came down from their orgasm high, Micks head buried into the back of Nate’s neck making Nate shudder every time the other man’s breath hit his sweaty skin. After a minute Mick pulled out of Nate and moved to shove himself away. He ran his hand over Nates hair and kissed his neck.

“Feeling better Pretty?” Mick asked almost surprisingly nicely.

“Yeah, yeah, uh… thanks Mick.” Nate groaned as he tried to push away form the counter. He failed his first attempt and leaned against counter for a few more breaths.

“Glad to help, can I still set a fire to something?” Mick asked as he grabbed Nate’s jeans and moved to help Nate get them back on.

“The mail box, I hate that mail box. Dad use to make me paint it each summer.” Nate responded as he accepted the help to get his jeans back on, grimacing at the feeling of his cum filled underwear and the rough denim on his ass. “You get enough loot to make you happy?"

“Don’t need the loot to feel happy, but thanks. You think you can stand now?” Mick asked with his hands framing Nate’s hips like he was worried he would fall over. Nate pushed away from the counter and stumbled for a second before righting himself.

“I’m fine. There is a leather overnight bag in the front closet. Take whatever you want. I’m not lying about the insurance. Dad paid for the best coverage.” Nate sigh as he closed up the tub of coconut oil and shoved it back into his cabinet.

“Ain’t you worried about finger prints?” Mick yelled from the dinning room, where Nate could hear him shoving stuff in to the bag.

Nate smiled and grabbed some disinfectant wipes from under the sink. He wiped all the surfaces he knew they touched, and even some he wasn’t sure they did, grabbed their beer bottles, and moved to join Mick, wiping as he went. Mick snorted when he saw Nate and grabbed his arm to pull him out building.

Nate didn’t even bother to reset the alarm.

Nate winced as he sat down in the front seat of the car Mick stole earlier that night and yawned as he felt himself started to crash from the excitement. He watched Mick start a fire in the mailbox with a dopey smile and felt his eyes close as the bright flames started dancing around it. Next thing he knew Mick was pulling away from the house he hated so much, hopefully to their home, maybe to a hotel or even a motel. Where ever they were heading, Nate was glad he was with Mick.


End file.
